metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Vamp
is an ex-member of Dead Cell with vampire-like attributes, including a taste for blood, the ability to run across or stand on the surface of water or vertical walls, superhuman speed and agility, and the ability to shrug off what would typically be a mortal wound (e.g. being shot in the head). Besides the vampiric abilities, he is also an expert with both combat knives and throwing knives. History Born in Romania, Vamp lost his entire family in a church bombing in which he was pierced by a crucifix and buried in the rubble next to his parents. In order to survive, Vamp fed off of the blood of his family; this is how he acquired a taste for blood. According to Solid Snake, his name is not a reference to his vampire like behaviour, but to the fact he is bisexual (and, according to rumours, former lover of Marine Commandant Scott Dolph, Fortune's father). He and Fortune have a very close friendship, being more loyal to each other than to any other member of the Sons of Liberty, even their own Dead Cell teammate Fatman. At an unknown point in time, Naomi Hunter experimented with a certain type of nanomachine that allowed one to heal from wounds and sickness at an accelerated rate. Naomi never had the chance to perfect the design, however, she stated that someone had taken her design, completed it, and used it to test on Vamp. The experiment was an obvious success, which is how Vamp appears to be immortal. During the Big Shell incident, Vamp rebelled with the rest of Dead Cell, joining the Sons of Liberty, being led by Solidus Snake. He was "killed" by Raiden three times: accidentally shot in the head and lower gut (the bullets meant for Fortune), a close-in duel in an attempt to prevent Raiden reaching Emma Emmerich, and a shot in the head whilst holding Emma at knifepoint. Although Vamp was supposedly killed by Raiden, Vamp still managed to inflict Emma with a mortal wound. In 2014, Vamp had joined with Liquid Ocelot, becoming one of his mercenaries, and also working closely with Laughing Octopus. He was first spotted by Solid Snake when he traveled to South America to rescue Naomi. After tracking Naomi, Snake spotted Vamp along with Naomi boarding a helicopter, and Snake shot Vamp once more in the head. Vamp took the shot, but once again survived. Shortly after, still in South America, Vamp fought with Raiden. Later, when Liquid Ocelot headed to Shadow Moses to obtain Metal Gear REX's railgun for his own ends, Liquid told Vamp to stay behind, as he knew Snake would eventually come to stop them. When Snake finally arrived, Vamp challenged him. After seemingly "killing" him several times, with Vamp simply collapsing only to rise again moments later, Snake injected Vamp with a drug that repressed his nanomachines, thus making him "mortal" again. Raiden appeared to eliminate several Suicide GEKKOs, before Vamp challenged Raiden to finally finish him. As Otacon attempted to revive Metal Gear REX, Snake held off the Gekkos while Vamp and Raiden fought on top of REX with their knives. After Vamp incapacitated Raiden, he reached for Raiden's sword, only to have Raiden gain the upper hand, stabbing him in the stomach and finally bring Vamp's life to an end. Vamp fell from REX's head onto the ground below, where Naomi arrived and gave him a syringe that shut off his nanomachines, allowing him to finally die. Abilities Although Vamp's only real weapon is his seemingly unlimited supply of knives, with which he is extremely skilled, he also displays extraordinary physical tendencies. For one, his strength, speed and agility are far beyond that of a normal person, but his abilities even extend to the apparently supernatural. During the Big Shell Incident, Vamp demonstrated several apparently gravity-defying talents, including, but not limited to, walking on water and running vertically up a support pillar. Solid Snake theorized later that the latter of these two incidents was possible through technology utilizing Van Der Waals Force, seen in use by the FROGS and even visible on Vamp's legs in 2014. However, perhaps Vamp's most notable trait is his apparent immortality. During the Big Shell Incident, Vamp was accidentally shot once in the forehead by Raiden, by was able to stand up, fully healed, moments later, demonstrating this ability for the first time. Following this, he was shot and stabbed fatally numerous times by both Snake and Raiden, each time awakening without a scratch. Naomi Hunter later explained that this ability of immortality was due to the nanomachines inside his body healing his injuries at an accelerated rate, allowing him to regenerate before any normally fatal injuries succeed in killing him. This theory was confirmed when Snake finally killed Vamp by injecting him with a nanomachine suppressor. Nevertheless, the extent to which these nanomachines influenced his other abilities is unknown, and there is no clear explanation for any of them. Deaths *Killed by two bullets fired by Raiden, ricocheted off Fortune's barrier and struck him in the head and lower gut in Shell-1 Strut-A Deep Sea Dock. *Shot numerous times by Raiden before drowning in Shell-2 Core-B1 Filtration Chamber. *Shot in the front of the head numerous times by Raiden on the Strut-L Oil Fence. *Shot in the head again by Solid Snake while in South America. *Stabbed in the stomach twice by Raiden in South America. *Shot and killed numerous times by Snake in REX's hanger on Shadow Moses. *Stabbed, slashed, and cut several times by Raiden atop Metal Gear REX. *Nanomachines suppressed, causing him to die of the injuries stated above. Behind the scenes * Early concept artwork of Vamp featured him as a female. * A 2-D sprite of Vamp can be seen in the background of Metal Gear Solid 2's ending sequence, when Rose appears to see Raiden outside Federal Hall. * Another Dead Cell member named Chinaman was planned for the game, who had the abilities to walk on walls, ceilings and on water. When the character was scrapped, his abilities were given to Vamp instead. *Vamp's character design is based on the famous flamenco dancer, Joaquín Cortés. Trivia *In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Vamp wears the dogtags of his fallen Dead Cell comrades. *Also in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, when Vamp is battling Raiden atop Metal Gear REX, if you turn to shoot Vamp with the Rail Gun, it will not fire, and Snake will simply say "I can't!" - possibly a reference to Metal Gear Solid, when Liquid is about to crush Grey Fox with REX's canopy. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Category: Characters Category: MGS2 Characters Category: MGS4 Characters Category: Metal Gear Solid 2 Category: Metal Gear Solid 4 Aus Metal Gear Wiki, einem Wikia-Wiki. de:Vamp